


The Bloody King

by morrigan (goreslvt)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have a deep love of pirate romances okay?, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, will get heavier as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreslvt/pseuds/morrigan
Summary: Tora Yeke is a ferocious pirate king, known for his brutal killings. Poppylan Wilkes is the daughter of a wealthy Bishop, a woman bored of her plain life. When she wakes on the ship of the most feared pirate to sail the 7 seas, she has a feeling she may be in for quite the adventure.
Relationships: Poppy/Erdene, Tora/Poppy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. Never Thank a Pirate

The large chandelier shimmered in the glow of the bright lanterns. Young women flitted about the room, giggling quietly to each other as a handsome gentleman bowed to them. Couples danced the Allemande to the lively music, their steps becoming looser and messier the later the night went on. 

“Poppy! Darling! You must come dance with me!” The beautiful brunette shouted, bouncing off the dance floor. Her dark eyes flashed mischievously.

“Erdene, I-” Before she had the opportunity to politely decline, Erdene had shushed her, tucking one of Poppy’s flaxen ringlets back into place and pulled her up off the couch she had staked a claim at. Poppy took a glance back at her father who chuckled at the two girls as they disappeared into the maze of bodies. The two curtsied, placing their palms together, awaiting the precipitous starting note. As it fell, the women twirled expertly across the floor, their bodies in perfect harmony. 

“Oh, isn’t this just perfect?” Erdene spoke dreamily to her partner.

“It is truly wonderful Erdene, but don’t you think you should be dancing with Lord Henry?” She questioned as the women circled each other, their feet moving in time with the step of the violin.

“Forget Lord Henry!” She exclaimed, wrinkling her nose up at the thought of the man.

“As much as I would love to,” Poppy started, spying his beady eyes boring holes through the two women, “he seems to be coming this way.” Her voice had lowered so that only Erdene could hear it. Poppy held Erdene 's delicate hand as she spun under the pair's arms, awaiting her turn. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she turned, meeting the gaze of Lord Henry Bonneville. 

“May I cut in?” He questioned, though his tone sounded more demanding than she expected. She dropped Erdene ’s hand into his before stepping away from the two. She exited the dance floor, heading lazily for the refreshments. A cup was given to her and she drank it graciously. Several songs and champagne flutes later, Erdene reemerged and beelined for Poppy, snagging the glass from her hand, swallowing it all in one gulp.

“How uncouth!” Poppy voiced, her tone mocking that of their etiquette teacher Madame Leroux. The girls giggled, and once more Erdene forced Poppy from her seat, linking their arms and sneaking them into the garden.

“I am so glad you are here.” She stated her voice nearly a whisper. Poppy blushed lightly, her head leaning against that of her friend.

“I wouldn’t have missed your debut for anything Erdene, you know that.” She retorted. The two walked the remainder of the rose bushes until they settled in the gazebo at the near center. The blonde felt her companion’s head fall upon her shoulder and her hand slid down her arm until their fingers were interlaced.

“Oh Elle, what am I to do?!” The brunette cried. “Lord Henry and his moldy wig and his wooden teeth. He always smells of rotten fruit. His hands are so rough and pushy when he touches me. It is all so horrible!” Her sniffle gave her away, a small tear leaking down her face. Poppy pulled away, turning her body in towards her familiar and held her face in her hands, wiping it away.

“You will hold your head up high and be the Duchess of Marseille. You will be a caring and loving wife under the peering eyes of all those that detest you. It is no secret among the women that they have partners that their husbands overlook, just as theirs are. All will be well, my sweet dove.” She reassured, placing a small kiss at the corner of the woman's lip.

“All will be well.” Erdene repeated to herself. 

  
  


It was a creaking that woke her from a dreamless sleep. The scent of old booze and stale saltwater stung her nose. She laid in bed with her eyes closed, willing away the feeling of the world swaying. She cursed herself for drinking so heavily. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she found herself staring at the bottom of a bulging canvas hammock. Snoring mingled with the persistent creaking and she clapped a hand over her mouth, a wave of nausea hitting her. The swaying continued as she laid in a matching bunk, bile rising in her throat. She looked around desperately, seeking any sort of receptacle, settling for a small window directly behind her. She thrust her head through the hole, the contents of her stomach being violently expelled. 

“ I told you to lay off the rum, Joe.” A gruff voice called through the night. 

Poppy stilled, hoping she wouldn’t be seen. As she did so, she peered out across an expanse of dark water. Her heart raced and she shook her head, convincing herself it was a hallucination. When the snoring resumed, she let out a sigh of relief. Removing her head from the window, she looked about the room, seeking any form of an escape route. She spied a staircase not far from her, the moonlight spilling out over it. Poppy maneuvered herself past dozens of sleeping men, tiptoeing and pausing every few seconds to listen for any sign of movement. She finally reached the stairs, ascending them quickly.

In the pale light, she found herself standing on what seemed to be the deck of a ship. Her mind raced as she tried to recall how she had gotten here. The last thing Poppy remembered was sitting with Erdene under the stars, their forbidden kisses being shared in the dark.

Cautiously, she moved forward on the deck, pushing the thoughts of the tender moment away. 

“What is going on?” she questioned aloud, staring in disbelief at her surroundings. Without warning, a sharp pain nestled itself between her shoulder blades.

“Well, what do we have here?” A man spoke. Poppy gulped, turning her head to look over her shoulder. His eyes bore into her own and she screamed, her throat burning at the force of it.

“Shut it, whore.” He spat, restraining her hands with something before moving to clutch her neck. He kicked her knees out from beneath her so that she was kneeling. His hand twisted from her neck into the top of her head, a handful of hair tight in his grip. He moved from behind her, the clink of metal as his belt fell undone filled her ears. 

“No! Please!” She pleaded as his grip tightened on her hair. He began to work at the button on his trousers. Tears began to leak down her cheeks as she watched his pants slither down his legs, pooling atop his scuffed boots. 

“Well, get to work.” He grunted, thrusting his erection towards her face. Her hands twisted violently trying to free themselves as Poppy turned her head away from him. A growl fell from his throat and he slapped her with his free hand. Warmth trickled from her nose and she cried harder.

“Please let me go!” she sobbed, still working at her bonds.

He now gripped her head with both hands, pulling her closer and closer until she felt him pressed against her lips. Her lips pressed tightly together, refusing to let the man enter.

Once more, a slap fell across her cheek.

“Claude!” A voice bellowed from behind her. The man, now identified as Claude, turned his head toward the sound. He stared viciously at the back of his crewman.

“What is the meaning of all this?!” He barked. Heavy footfall rumbled through the wood and the offender loosened his grip on her hair. The man towered over him, his glare burning holes in Claude’s flesh.

“I found a stowaway Cap’n. I were jus’ punishin’ ‘er.” He laughed darkly. 

“Claude,” his voice was thick with rage, “what is your position on this ship?” He questioned, grabbing Claude by his shoulder 

“R-rigger, cap’n.” Claude stuttered.

“Exactly. I am this ship's Captain, therefore, I determine who is to be punished and how. Pull yourself back together and get back below deck before I decide to punish you.” He chided.

“Awh, c’mon Tora, I-” Claude was cut off by a pistol aimed between his eyes.

“It is Captain Yeke to you. Get your ass back below deck. Now.” He demanded.

Claude pulled his trousers back up, muttering under his breath before scurrying back to whatever hole he originated from. 

Tora stared back at the young woman as she lay in a heap on the floor. Her skin was ghostly pale as the moonlight bathed her and he felt his heart pound in his chest. 

“Th-Thank you.” Poppy choked between sobs. Tora moved behind her, cutting the bonds which held her, picking her up off the ground with one hand. 

“Never thank a pirate, you foolish girl.” A smirk fell across his lips. His grip never left her arm as he dragged her towards a door across the deck. 

The room was dimly lit, a candle resting upon a parchment covered desk. He pushed her towards a maroon, velvet chair and she sat silently. She surveyed her surroundings and jumped at the sound of a lock sliding into place. The captain brushed past her and settled in a chair behind the desk, picking up a stack of papers and flicking through them. She stared past him at the shelves upon shelves lining the walls. Little knick-knacks adorned the empty places.  _ There must be nearly a thousand books here.  _ She hypothesized. Even more impressive were the substantial windows that paneled the entirety of the back wall, their heavy curtains pulled slightly together.

He peered at her as her gaze drifted off to some trinket. Her emerald eyes glittered with curiosity and her round lips, painted blood-red, mouthed softly the names of books that she could make out in the dark. Her hair, the color of the finest champagne, had slipped from what he assumed was once a neatly styled upsweep and fine ringlets framed her face. His hand reached out to wipe away the smear of blood that had trailed its way to her lip. It startled her but she let him anyway, afraid of what the consequences might be were she to reject his touch. He saw fear flash through her eyes and pulled away, now focusing intently on the map he had been searching for.

Now it was her turn to observe him in the shadowy mixture of moonbeams and candlelight. He was strikingly beautiful, like the statue of David. The depiction of masculinity at its finest. A shock of sable black hair, wavy and untamed, framed his face, the ends of it nearly brushing his chin. His eyes were a striking amber, like warm honey in the sun and were decorated with thick, dark lashes and capped with heavy, arched eyebrows that had been pulled together since I had first seen him. His lips were a soft pink, full and plump, and formed a perfect cupid’s bow; they looked deliciously devious as they were pulled into a smirk. His jaw was sharp and angular as if cut with the same chisel that shaped the forms of Grecian gods. His head rested in one palm as the other fussed with whatever it was that had held so much of his attention. They were thick fingered and large, his palms callused and weathered; it was something you didn’t normally see on the captain of a ship. She followed the veins of his hands down to his muscular forearms and she thought of the way they might look while hoisting a sail, the sturdy rope wrapped around them. She felt a flush creep to her cheeks as she tore her attention away from those strong fists and met his eyes once more. 

“We will be in port in a week in the Canary Islands. From there you can find a ship to take you back home.” He spoke softly, staring back at the map.

“Why did you save me?” She questioned, ignoring his statement. There was a look in his eyes she couldn’t place. A letter opener laid, discarded, beckoning her to it. She stood from her seat and moved towards him, leaning on the desk, her knee brushing against his thigh. Despite the fact he stayed seated, he was nearly as tall as she was while standing. It was intimidating, to say the least. Her fingers moved slowly, silently wrapping themselves around the cool metal handle.

“I cannot tell if you are too brave for your own good, or just too stupid.” He laughed to himself. Her heart thudded so loud she swore he could hear it. She felt her face twist in anger and his smirk only deepened. 

“Perhaps I just didn’t want him to take what I felt was rightfully mine.” He said, staring at her with hungry eyes.

“Or perhaps you are not a big bad pirate at heart.” She offered, a smile playing on her lips. There was the allure of danger building in her stomach. His eyebrow cocked and he stood. His reaction did nothing but fuel the fire.

“I assure you, Miss…” He paused, rising from his chair

“Poppy” She interjected.

“As I was saying. Miss Poppy. I am one of the cruelest pirates to sail these seas. Perhaps you have heard of me. They call me the Bloody King.” He stepped towards her, trapping her against his desk. His hands rested beside her, his face inches from hers. A gasp betrayed her, spilling forth from her lips. His eyes flared and she swallowed hard. She had heard tales of a demonic captain they called the Bloody King. He was known to be ruthless, leaving bodies in his wake wherever he went. Killing was said to be a pastime for him, something he did as absentmindedly as one might embroider a handkerchief. She searched his face for any form of deception but found nothing. He brought his face down to her ear, his warm breath stirring the loose strands of hair. She quickly brought her arm up, aiming for the man's throat but was stopped as he gripped her wrist so hard she thought it might shatter.


	2. A Dangerous Game of Hide and Seek

“Insolent wench.” He growled, his lips brushed her cheek as he pulled away, taking the breath in her lungs with it. He squeezed harder and her hand released the blade and he dragged her into the darkness. He whipped open a door, shoving her through and into somewhere bright. She blinked against the harsh light and found herself directly before an immense canopy bed, sheer linens draping from the posts. A thick navy comforter dressed the bed, the plush pillows encased in the same color. She rose from the floor, smoothing her dress, ignoring the sound of the door clicking closed. In the far corner, she spied a privacy divider, assuming behind was a tub for bathing. A great armoire took up the majority of the north-facing wall next to the door that surely led to the deck of the ship. Next to her was a sumptuous couch, it’s velvet cushions looking so inviting.  
“This is where you will be staying until we dock in Tenerife. If I were you, I would reconsider trying a stupid little stunt like that again.” The Captain’s voice sent a chill down her spine  
“Before you try it, the door is already locked.” She glanced at the mahogany door before returning her eyes to him. He dissolved into the darkness of the office and she was now left alone to drown in thoughts of home. Despite his assurance, she tried the door anyway before collapsing on the chaise in a puddle of sobs.

He dragged a meaty hand down his face and sighed heavily, his fingers moving to his temples, rubbing diligent circles. He stared at the schedule on his desk, the inked letters blurring together. Their next target would be within range in the next three days and they were nearly out of ammunition, he had four men down because of a bar fight and now he had an unexpected guest that was going to be sleeping in his bed. He pushed his chair back, knocking off his boots before hoisting his legs up and crossing them, his arms resting behind his head. As his eyes fluttered closed, flickers of green and gold danced, his brain recalling the way she smelled of citrus and slightly of sweat. His heart skipped and his eyes snapped open and he huffed. Sure she was beautiful, with her hair disheveled and her lip caught between her teeth, the way those stupid stray hairs tickled the tops of her shoulders, drawing his eye to the curve of her throat. His mind wandered further, the memory of the way her breath hitched when he touched her, the way her skin flushed, contrasting the pink lace of her bodice. He shook his head, the visions dissolving into the unknown. She tried to stab me. Get it together, Tora. He thought. His eyes felt heavy and he trudged back into his quarters. He found the woman asleep on the day bed, where he had planned to sleep. His hands ran through his hair and he found himself in his head, kicking himself as he reached down, tucking an arm under her knees and sliding the other behind her back. He lifted her gently, carrying her sleeping form over to the bed, laying her down gently on top of the comforter. Before he stepped away, he reached his hands into the upsweep and released the pins holding everything in place. Her hair splayed across the pillow as she adjusted, her hands reaching out for some imaginary companion. With that, he made his way back to the couch, throwing a hand over his eyes and slipping into a deep sleep.

The sun was abrasive, filtering through the windows of the french doors. She groaned, dreading the need to get up. Her eyes opened and she stared at the top of the canopy, tears already welling up. A knock resounded and she stayed silent, believing that this would all melt away and she would be back to waking up next to Erdene. The door opened anyway, a tray appearing before the towering frame of Tora.  
“I brought you something to eat.” He offered, setting the tray down at the foot of the bed.  
“I’m not hungry.” Poppy spat, sitting upright and crossing her arms across her chest.  
A frustrated smile plastered itself on his face and he spoke through his teeth.  
“You really should eat something.” He pushed the tray closer.  
“I said I am not hungry.” She yelled, pushing the tray nearly off the bed.  
“Poppy…” The word was full of spite, his fists balling at his sides.  
“I would rather starve than eat whatever you give me!” Her bellowed words hung in the air and he froze. He picked the tray back up, stomping to the door before turning back, a devilish grin preceding his response.  
“Fine, you aren’t hungry?” Poppy’s blood ran cold in her veins. “Then you won’t eat until you’re begging me for a crumb of bread!” He shouted back, slamming the door behind him. His breathing was ragged as his rage boiled over. He threw the tray at the wall beside the door, before jamming the key in the lock and twisting so hard the key nearly snapped.  
“She eats when I say she eats. Anyone found giving her anything will be thrown to the sharks!” The crew had stopped moving the moment he emerged from the room.  
“Get back to work!” Tora barked, his feet heavy on the stairs leading to the helm.

His voice was clear through the door and Poppy’s head fell to her hands, the tears that had threatened earlier finally spilling over. She screamed into the pillow until her throat was raw and when that didn’t help she resorted to throwing whatever was within reach at the door. Pillows, shoes, the handful of pins that were set out on the nightstand beside her, they all collected at the foot of the door. When none of that helped either she resigned herself to laying in bed, wishing she would just waste away. Her hands buried themselves in her hair and she paused, glancing at the pins that had scattered across the rug. Had he taken them out? How had she gotten into the bed? She recalled falling asleep on the couch but didn’t remember getting up into bed. It was all so confusing. She closed her eyes and begged her dreams to fill her with any semblance of joy. Now and again she woke to pace and punch the door, or perhaps kick it. 

When she woke again it was nightfall. Peering through the window, the moon sat high in the sky and the waves rolled, licking the sides of the ship. She stayed up all night, picking up the book that she had found in the drawer of the nightstand. The name is what had intrigued her, ‘The Rime of the Ancient Mariner.’ It was an epic detailing an old sailor destined to walk the world telling his story to any who will listen, an allegory warning against the destruction of nature. The complexity of it amazed her. The pages were well-worn alluding to the thousands of times he had flipped the pages, falling deep into the story.  
She closed the book as the sun started to rise, her eyes fighting to stay open, only to concede.

Tora had tried to ignore her incessant screaming and yelling but it only proved to get under his skin. The crew felt new wrath and tried their best to avoid him. He had spent the night in his desk chair and woke feeling no better. He slammed the map room door, once more proceeding to the helm. His first mate appeared next to him, his hands resting on the railing.  
“She’s delicate Cap’n.” He started. Tora’s hands tightened even more against the spokes of the wheel.  
“Joe…” The captain’s tone was warning.  
“I’m just saying, maybe now that she has gone hungry she may be willin’ to oblige your request that she eat. Them fancy girls ain’t used to havin’ to take orders.” With every word Joe spoke, Tora felt his blood pressure rising.  
“William Barnes, I suggest you step away because I surely would hate to find a new first mate.” Joe stepped back placing a palm on the shoulder of the overly tense man.  
“Think ‘bout it, sir.” He said before walking away.  
The rest of the day was uneventful, with no sounds of a tantrum echoing onto the deck. Night fell and once again the captain found himself in the map room, reading over the logs of the most recent ship he had raided, looking for anything that may prove useful. After hours of pouring over the log and finding nothing, he settled into his chair, his feet elevated from the desk. 

Morning came and went and soon Tora began to worry that she may have thrown herself over the balcony to escape his wrath. He passed possession of the helm to his first mate and made his way to the galley, breaking off a small chunk of bread and slicing some cheese and apples. He wrapped them in a canvas sack, shoving it deep in his pocket.  
He found himself standing in front of his bedroom door, unable to bring himself to knock. He raised a hand and abruptly dropped it. He repeated the motion, groaning to himself and hanging his head in shame. He looked around, spotting his first mate giving him a thumbs up and a gap-toothed smile. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the door. He finally knocked. Silence.  
“I am coming in.” He announced, unlocking the door. He was surprised to find the room seemingly empty. He threw the sack on the bed, speeding towards the balcony. He ripped open the french doors, his breath releasing as he spied her leaning over the balcony, staring at the crashing waves. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight, basking her in an ethereal glow. He closed the doors back up, leaving the room and locking it once more.

The wind tangled the ends of her hair and she drank in the warmth of the light. It was humid this close to the water but she loved the way it felt, the way it smelled. She wondered if the water was cold- if it would sting when it filled her lungs. She wondered if her family was looking for her; if they even knew she was missing. They probably assumed she was with Erdene attending classes. Her chest felt heavy and she stepped away from the balcony, making her way back inside. She looked around the little room, spying a small brown bag on the bed. She opened it, her mouth-watering at the sight. She hadn’t realized how hungry she truly was until she took a bite of bread. She found herself ravenous, shoving chunks of apple and cheese and bread in her mouth all at once. Her stomach quieted as she finished the meal, a smile forming. She folded the cloth and set it aside, picking the book back up. There was only a small portion left and she dreaded not having anything to capture her attention. It was the only thing keeping the boredom at bay. The room was nearly dark as she shut the book, setting it beside her. She rose from the bed, deciding to finally explore her new dwelling. Before searching, she lit a few lanterns, walking to the armoire and pulling open the doors. A large mirror stood before her and she stared at the woman in the reflection. Her hair was tangled and matted, her eyes puffy and red, dark bags contrasted her pasty skin. Her once beautiful pink, silk gown was now wrinkled and torn. Her makeup was smudged and made her face look dirty. She ran her fingers through her hair, working at the knots. The lock in the door clicked and she quickly closed the armoire, moving backward from it. Tora entered, their eyes meeting.

“Thank you for the food.” She said in a near whisper. Her hands plucked absentmindedly at the fabric of her dress. He was taken aback by the sincerity in her words.  
“I am sorry for yelling at you.” He apologized, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Would… Would I be able to take a bath?” She asked, her gaze lowering from his. He felt guilty, keeping her trapped in this room because he couldn’t keep his temper under control.  
“Absolutely. Behind the divider. I will have some men bring some hot water for you. I will also see if I can’t find some sort of soap for you.” He looked past her, noticing the book laying discarded on the nightstand once more. He bowed lightly to her, exiting the room. She listened for the click of the lock but it never came. Instead, she heard a shouted order for the tub to be filled and three or four sets of footsteps walking past the door. 

The water was deliciously warm. Her muscles relaxed and as she dragged a towel down her arms and legs, the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon filling her nose, she felt as if her skin was brand new. She plugged her nose, sinking far below the water, feeling entirely weightless. Her lungs burned as they yearned for oxygen and she slowly emerged, taking in a deep breath. She massaged her scalp, working the suds down the length of it, detangling it as she went. She rinsed the soap from her hair and stood, wringing it out before reaching for the towel draped over the partition. It was soft and warm and she snuggled into it for a moment before peeking around the corner into the room, making sure she was alone. In place of her old dress laid a new one. The bodice and outer skirt was pale blue with white lace detailing around the edges, the inner skirt was a cream color, embroidered with pink and red flowers, matching the inlay of the bodice. There was also a new, clean shift and petticoat. She appreciated the garments, relishing in the way they slid softly over her newly cleaned skin. The dress was lighter than she had expected and she was surprised to find that no stays were included in the stack. She was grateful. She always hated how they dug into the soft flesh of her hips and breasts. She blotted her hair with the towel, picking up a whalebone comb that rested on the basin that had been hidden behind the partition. As she made her way back to the center of the room, she caught a flash of color upon the couch. There, in a neat stack, was 6 or so books, all of varying length. A smile dressed her face as she thumbed the cover of the top one. Her mind wandered to the door, wondering if it had been locked since she had gotten into the bath. Curiously, she stepped to it, surprised when the knob gave under her hand, the door falling open towards her. She closed it quickly, pressing her back against it, her breathing ragged. He must’ve simply forgotten, she assumed. Surely he would be angry if she left the room. She opened the door again slightly, the captain coming into view as he strode confidently toward the bow of the ship. He had forgone his hat and coat, sporting a loose ivory shirt, dark brown trousers, and his scuffed black boots. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and she was surprised to find that he had stopped walking and glanced at the door, shooting her a smile. Her heart skipped. The smile was boyish and handsome. She noticed the way it was slightly lopsided, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He waved her out and she hesitated before opening the door the rest of the way. 

“Alright, men! Let’s get this sail whipped into shape!” Tora shouted, stripping his jacket and hat, rolling his sleeves up. In the night, both the forward gaff sail and the jib sail ropes had snapped and after many hours of attaching new ropes, they were finally ready to begin to strap the sails back down. The sun hung high in the sky as he strolled across the deck, a flash of blue catching in the peripheral. He glanced over, a bright smile flashing across his face. The woman peering through the door seemed to be an entirely new person. He waved her out, his smile widening when she accepted his wordless offer. A shout drew his attention and he turned from Poppy, seeing the men struggling to restrain the sail. He jogged to the bow, taking hold of the rope and pulling with all his might to contain the thing.  
“Is the new clew secured?” He questioned, his men assuring him that it was. He waited until he felt the wind let up and he quickly tied the rope in a figure-eight. He released it, waiting for the wind to kick back up. When it did, the sail snapped to life and the group cheered. Running aft to the larger, more difficult sail, he jumped in to join his men. As they heaved in time with the lead riggers call, sweat pouring down their faces and into their eyes, they finally managed to secure it. The captain used the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe his face, turning to walk back to the helm. His eyes caught Poppy and his steps stumbled slightly. The dress fit her nearly perfect, save for some give in the waist. His eyes wandered from her waist upwards, lingering on the milky skin of her bosom as it had already begun to flush under the heat of the sun. Her hair hung over her shoulders and she twirled a strand around her finger and for a moment he wished he could touch it, to let it run through his fingers. He stopped himself and bowed graciously to her, that smile reappearing. 

By the time she had made it fully to the deck, the captain was already braced against the railing and wrestling with the rope and sail. She moved towards the bow, wanting to watch closely as he worked. She watched the way his muscles and veins of his forearms flexed and bulged. His hands wrangled the sail masterfully and she felt a blush begin to creep to her cheeks. As he fixed it to the cleat and jumped to the next task she noticed the glimmer in his eye. He seemed so content to be in the thick of whatever happened upon his ship. They tamed the final sheet, cheering amongst each other. She watched the captain closely as he dried himself with his shirt, his muscular back taunting her as his shirt rode up. He turned to her, staring intently. He bent, sweeping his hand to his chest and greeting her with a chipper “Good afternoon!”  
“Good afternoon Captain.” She curtsied, returning the overly formal greeting.  
“To what do we owe the honor of your presence.” His tone was teasing, his hand resting on his hip, the other shielding his eyes from the sun.  
“There is only so much entertaining one can do by themselves in a room all day.” She responded, stepping past him and walking towards the railing. She leaned against it, staring out at the vast sea.  
“Is that so? I am sure I could think of a new activity or two. Of course, I could always entertain you myself.” His voice was husky and low in her ear. She felt goosebumps rise, her cheeks surely burning now.  
“Oh darling man, I doubt your… activities… would satisfy me.” She retorted. It was the captain’s turn to flush. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Joe had wandered over, apologizing for interrupting. He whispered something in the captain’s ear, Tora’s eyes darting to glance behind them.  
“Poppy, I need you to go back to the room and lock the door behind you. Do not come out until one of us comes to get you. Do not open the door until you hear my voice.” He dropped the key into her palm, and she darted back to the room, sliding the key into the lock. She settled herself against the headboard of the bed, her eyes locked on the door. Her heart thundered in her chest and she sat in strained silence, listening for anything that may alert her to what was going on. All she heard instead was the muffled voice of Tora ordering his crew around. The ship suddenly jolted, a loud cracking ringing out, and she was tossed from the bed. She rose from the floor, dusting herself off. A banging reverberated off the door and she froze, staring intently at it. The door began to flex as the sound became more insistent. A vicious laugh and some vulgar questioning came through the door. In a moment, she was ripping open the door to the office and locking it behind her. She dove for the desk, tucking herself under it and closing her eyes tightly. She remembered the letter opener and as she reached her hand up, slapping blindly at the edge of the desk she heard the office door open. Her fingers wrapped around it and disappeared once more beneath the large desk. She pushed herself as far against the backboard as she could, willing herself smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so i finally got over my anxiety and i will be posting the next few parts this week


	3. A Sign from God

Tora opened the door into the darkness, a large, filthy man behind him. His eyes flickered to the door to his room, hoping that Poppy wasn’t too rattled by the noises.  
“Vane, what brings you here?” He questioned as his guest took a seat before his desk. He lit a few lanterns in the room before taking his own seat directly across from Vane.  
“Can’t a man visit his own friend as they cross paths?” Vane asked, his tone taunting.  
Tora pulled his chair in, his feet bumping into something under his desk. A hand circled his ankle and he felt his heart slam to his stomach.  
“What is it you want? Gold? Rum?” His voice was filled with resentment.  
“Poseidon's Pearl.” Vanes' response was curt.  
“What makes you think I know anything of the Pearl?” Tora nudged the woman under his desk, letting her know he knew she was there.  
“I know you have the logs from a ship in the same company as the Pearl and surely the schedule must be in there.” Vane explained, a hand reaching for the stack of books on the tabletop. Tora picked them up, holding them in his hand.  
“And just why should I give it to you?” His glare sharpened. He watched Vane’s jaw clench, his matted beard twitching from the movement.  
“You have had quite a few bountiful captures in the last few months so why not share some of the wealth with an old friend.” A twisted smile revealed his stained and blackened teeth. Tora knew better than to get in the man’s way but he also knew better than to give him such valuable information.  
“For an old friend then.” He smiled, flicking through the books in his arms. He moved to pull one from the stack, dropping the stack at his feet. To any other person, it would’ve looked as though he just fumbled the books, but it was intentional. A loose-leaf of paper fluttered to the ground and he pushed it with his boot to Poppy whose eyes had never left his face since the beginning of the encounter. He gathered the books back, selecting one, and sliding it to him. Vane grinned, swiping the book and standing to his feet. 

Poppy listened to the men chat as they exited the room, the newly gifted paper clutched in her hand. She waited for what felt like eternities under that desk before she heard the door creak open. Her ears pounded with her pulse and she held her breath.  
“Poppy?” Tora called, her anxieties soothed away by the sound of his voice. She crawled from underneath the desk and Tora’s hand awaited her. She thanked him as he helped her to stand. Before she could even apologize for her mistake he opened his mouth.  
“What were you thinking?!” Tora snapped, snatching the paper from her hands. Poppy stared at him, her face blossoming with anger.  
“What was I thinking? Perhaps I was thinking that those damned pirates were going to break down the door so I hid to protect myself! I didn’t exactly expect anyone to come in here! Actually, I didn’t know what to expect because all I was told was to lock myself in the room.” She bit back, stepping to him as she spoke until her chest nearly touched his.  
“I told you to stay in the room and not to move! You’re lucky he’s drunk and fat and needed to sit! What would you have done if he had found you? If he had decided to search through my things?!” His eyes burned into her skin, building their own rage.  
“I wasn’t unprepared!” She thrust the letter opener between them and he grabbed her wrist.  
“What did you plan on doing with this? Offer to open his mail for him? He would’ve killed you before you got the chance to react! ” He couldn’t believe her. The blade was small, maybe 4 inches in length.  
“I would’ve stabbed him! As you said, he is a fat drunk! Surely I think I could’ve caught him by surprise!” She defended, stepping away from him. Their eyes remained locked, glowering at one another.  
“You’re a bastard Tora Yeke.” She finished, marching to the door.  
“I’m a bastard? You ungrateful little…” He stopped himself the second her head whipped around.  
“I don’t need you or your help or protection.” Her words cut through him like a knife and he chuckled darkly.  
“Fine, if you don’t need me, then I will be taking my cabin back and you can bunk below deck with everyone else.” He hollered.  
“Fine!” She shouted, pulling the key from its hiding spot in her bodice and storming out through the door.  
She huffed, marching herself down the stairs towards the crew cabin. She passed the galley on the way, the smell stopping her in her tracks. She peered through the door and watched a plump old man float gracefully through the kitchen.  
“If you’re gonna loiter, at least you could chop somethin’ while ya do it.” He acknowledged. She joined him in the galley, her mouth was watering and he handed her the nearly overflowing ladle. Her stomach filled with the warm stew and she could’ve cried. The two chatted easily, him showing her how to dice peppers and potatoes and telling her how he had come to join the crew. His name was Phillip, he was a cook at a tavern in a small town outside of Liverpool. “It was a livin’ and it kept a roof over ma head.” She recalled him saying with a bright smile. Gambling was his vice of choice and he had begun to rack up more debt than he could handle. He ran from the town when he had heard from a regular that the local bookie had decided to pay a visit to his home. He ended up in some port city where he met the captain and begged for a job, and from there the rest is history.  
“So, little miss, you seem pretty calm for bein’ on a ship fulla’ men ya don’t know.” He had commented, glancing over at her as she focused intently on making sure she was dicing the peppers right.  
“I suppose… It’s better than marrying some soggy old baron and popping out a few kids and not doing a damn thing with my life.” She stated dejectedly. Phillip stared at her, watching as her brows knitted together in frustration.  
“You don’t have anyone at home missin’ ya?” He asked, emptying a handful of julienned onions to the mix that bubbled on the stove.  
“Not really. My father was always out of town for business and my mother wasn’t interested in anything unless it was the butler or wine. I had a friend back home. We were inseparable, claiming that our love was true and undying, but I think we were only like that because it was secret and forbidden. We were an escape for each other.” Her eyes watered and she wiped them with the back of her hands. She stared numbly at the array of vegetables before her, selecting her next victim. She copped the leafy end of the carrot off and began her work again.  
“I had always wanted to run off into the sunset, into some new world. One where I didn’t have to wear ostentatious gowns and be dripping in jewels; where I didn’t have to pretend to be the Bishop’s docile daughter that is to be seen and not heard. I was tired of playing the role of a vacuous beauty to soothe the delicate egos of men in power who can’t handle the thought of a woman being opinionated or educated. I want a life of adventure and experience; to see the world and make my own choices of what to wear, what to eat, what to read. I don’t want to be just another decorative piece affixed to a man.” Her words hung heavy in the air and Phillip’s eyes softened as he looked at her.  
“You remind me of my daughter. She was just as stubborn.” He said with a light laugh. Poppy glanced up, a small smile forming on her face. They finished up and Poppy hovered for a few moments before she was shooed off, Phillip claiming that she would do nothing more than distract him with her beauty. She blushed and bid him farewell before wandering back down through the hall she had started in. It opened up into a spacious room, canvas hammocks hanging in uniform rows. Dread filled her and she turned on her heel, racing back up the stairs. She wished she had snagged a book before she had been kicked out of the Captain’s quarters. She glanced across the ship and saw him occupied, speaking with another sailor. She took this opportunity to slip back into his office, making her way to the shelves. Her fingers brushed along the spines as she searched for something that drew her interest. Her eyes landed on a book bound in red leather, the spine cracked and worn. In gold, the letters spelled out ‘Tartuffe’ and she plucked it from it’s home. She slipped back to the deck and down the stairs, slipping into the kitchen once more.  
“Can I sit in here? I promise I will keep out of the way.” Her voice was soft and sweet, her lashes batting at the cook.  
“Fine, but one peep and I am kickin ye out.” He teased. She moved across the room, nestling herself on an open space on the counter, wedged in the corner, one leg crossed under her as the other dangled freely. Her eyes devoured the pages and it wasn’t until Phillip placed a hand on her knee, drawing her from the trance, that she realized that hours had seemingly passed. She slid from her perch and she buried her face in the book once more, following the sound of his steps up the stairs and back on deck. She glanced up to see the men lined up with their bowls, waiting patiently for supper to be served. She brushed past them all to the bow of the ship where she leaned against the side, still reading. The quiet hum of their voices soothed her and she hadn’t even noticed the bowl of stew placed in front of her until someone cleared their throat, her eyes peeled from the pages to see the face of Captain Tora Yeke. She muttered a dull thank you, scooping up some of the food as she returned to the comfort of the story.  
“So, what are you reading?” His voice came from beside her and she felt her frustration growing.  
“Tartuffe.” She uttered, hoping the answer was enough to soothe his infuriating curiosity.  
“A good one, dare I say a favorite of mine.” He said, slurping his food as if to punctuate the statement.  
“Delightful.” Her tone stayed brusque.  
“I wasn’t aware you had your own copy that you had been hiding from me.” She turned to look at him after he spoke, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
“I don’t…” She returned to the book, trying desperately to block his presence out.  
“Interesting.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. In a flash, the book was confiscated from her grip and the Captain was up and striding across the deck.  
“You bastard!” She exclaimed, her frustration boiling over. She had nearly finished the book, only a handful of pages left and now it was being carried off by the brutish man.

Tora grinned, trophy in hand. He could feel the rage radiating off her from across the ship.  
“Looks like you managed to upset the girl pretty well, cap’n” Joe stated as the captain joined him at the helm.  
“Maybe if she had just apologized for yelling, I would let her have the book and maybe even my quarters back.” Tora shrugged, watching her in the distance as she seethed.  
“Well, if I may be so bold Cap-” Joe was interrupted by a look from Tora. He brushed it off and continued. “Maybe you shouldn’t have started the argument.” Tora sighed, knowing his first mate was right. Joe stared expectantly at him and Tora groaned, knowing he needed to apologize. 

Days passed with the two avoiding each other at all costs. Poppy had spent the majority of her time in the kitchen with Phillip, helping him prepare meals and listen to him tell her old wives tales of the creatures of the sea. The avoidance hadn’t been entirely purposeful on her part. She had attempted to speak to the captain, to ask when they were going to be docking and how long they would be in port but he had brushed off anything she said to him. After being ignored for days on end she decided that two could play this game. This morning, she waited until he had stepped into his office before searching for Joe. Joe was kind enough to inform her that they would reach land in a day or so if the wind kept up and it honestly surprised her how fast the week aboard the ship had flown.  
“Phillip, where would you like the tomatoes?” Poppy inquired, picking up the large bowl.  
“Just bring it over here, lass.” He instructed, gesturing with the wooden spoon in hand at an open space on the counter beside the stove. She took a step forward and her foot caught the lip of a loose board and she stumbled forward, her knees slamming into the floor, the tomatoes crushed between her and the wood.  
“Aye, go get cleaned up. I’ll have the boys run ya a bath.” Phillip laughed quietly as he helped the woman up.  
Poppy trudged up the stairs, little chunks of tomato trailing her. Begrudgingly, she knocked on the door of the map room and awaited the captain’s response.  
“Come in.” He invited and she pulled open the door, standing in her mush-laden dress, looking like a very unhappy cat that had just been given a bath. Tora clapped a hand over his mouth, a sputtering laugh fighting against his palm.  
“Say. Nothing. I need to use the bath, okay?” Her tone brimmed with malice.  
“Absolutely, be my guest.” He waved her through to the room. She waited until the last of the buckets of water was emptied into the tub before she began to strip. She pulled the main dress over her head, tossing it aside to be washed. She sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing her shoes and peeling off her stockings and chemise. She didn’t think she would ever take the luxury of a bath for granted ever again. Her anger still bubbled underneath the surface and she trembled with the anxious energy that always accompanies it. Her hands kneaded the muscles of her shoulders and for the first time since she had woken on the ship, she allowed her mind to drift to Erdene. She recalled the morning of the ball, how beautiful Erdene was, her pale flesh glowing in the light of the morning. Poppy’s fingers followed those of the memory of Erdene’s, massaging the flesh of her breast before rolling her nipples between them.  
“You are so beautiful.” Erdene had purred against Poppy's ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe. Her fingers had worked expertly, tweaking, and pulling at her nipples. Her left hand stayed busy while the right slid down her soft belly, coming to rest between her thighs. Her fingers slipped between her lips, quickly seeking out her clit. She rubbed lazy, feather-light circles over the sensitive bundle, biting back a small cry. She recalled how Erdene had wound her hands in her hair, pulling so that Poppy's throat was exposed, her lips grazing over it. She groaned, her left hand now creeping down to join the right. A deep, husky moan rang out and in the haze of arousal, her memory morphed. Erdene ’s delicate frame now replaced by the hulking form of the captain. She gasped at the feeling of the forbidden thought but did not stop it. Lust ate at her mind as his callused hands slipped into her aching sex. He pumped languidly, occasionally his fingers stroking the place deep within her that sparked a fire in her. She begged for release and his fingers became frantic as he willed to bring her to her climax. A whimper fell from her lips as she pleaded with him and she tightened around his fingers, his free hand gripping her sensuous thighs, his lips capturing her nipple between his teeth, biting and sucking. She was careening quickly towards orgasm and his voice echoed in her ear.  
“Come for me, darling.” Her stomach clenched and her back arched, a final moan filling the air as her body shook, sinking back into the now cool water. 

Tora sat at his desk, his fists balled tightly. He hadn’t expected to intrude on her, especially not during such a personal experience. His intentions were simply to bring her something clean. When he opened the door and was hit with a stifled moan, he was shocked, to say the least. He closed the door quickly, the noises so primal and erotic still bleeding through. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push them from his memory. Instead, he pictured her face, flushed and glistening, her soft mouth begging for deliverance. The air in his lungs felt thick and he felt like a pervert for the visions that played out in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away his throbbing erection when the creaking of the adjoining door drew his attention.  
She stood before him, his eyes falling to the skin exposed between the tops of her stockings and the bottom of the hem of the loose white shirt. The realization hit him that she was dressed in his shirt and a strangled groan caught in his throat, his teeth digging into his knuckles. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in it. Under his gaze, a blush dusted her cheeks. It was all too much for him.  
“My dress is dirty and I didn’t have anything else to put on. I was hoping you had something I could borrow for the time being.” Her voice was soft and coy. He took in a deep breath, holding the clothed out to her. She sauntered to him, her fingers brushing his as she stepped back. He restrained himself, his hands aching to touch the supple skin of her hips, to feel his fingers sink into the tender flesh. She stared at him intently and he prayed she couldn’t sense his desire. She gave him a coy smile before slipping back through the door she had materialized in. The door didn’t close all the way and by the time he realized it was too late. She had already stripped off the shirt, leaving her clad only in the sheer white stockings and he could’ve wept right then and there. 

Poppy’s heart thundered in her chest as she pulled the shirt over her head. She had left the door cracked as a tempting invitation. She wanted him to burst through the door and devour her until they were nothing more than galaxies intertwined in each other. She took her time dressing, forgoing the shift entirely, and instead, drawing the dress up over her head. Her fingers searched for the strings at the back of her bodice and she took this as a sign from God himself. She took a breath, stepped into the office once more, and floated to him.  
“Will you help me? I seem to be having trouble with these stupid strings.” Her voice was nearly a whisper. Without an answer, she felt him stand behind her, his fingers pushing her hair over her shoulder, tickling her neck. He turned her, his hands on her hips and she braced herself against the desk, her palms sweaty against the smooth top. He pulled tightly, her bodice cinching her waist, her breath trapping in her throat.  
“Too tight?” He asked, his voice husky in her ear.  
“No.” She responded breathlessly. After a few moments, she felt his hands still before dropping and he stepped back. She turned to face him, surveying him as he chewed on his bottom lip, their eyes never leaving each other. The distance began to close and Poppy’s eyes fluttered closed, his breath washing over her face.  
“Cap’n, we sho- Oh! Sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt.” The disruption was brief but more than enough to snap the two out of their respective dazes, their faces both burning in embarrassment.  
“Thank you for your help.” Poppy said curtly, rushing for the door.  
“Any...time.” His words were lost behind the slam and he was paralyzed in disbelief.


	4. You drive me absolutely mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to get out! I am getting close to graduating so its been a little hectic lately! Please enjoy this quickly written and mostly unedited chapter <3

Poppy pressed her back to the rough wood, her chest heaving as she struggled to right her brain. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to forget the feeling of his hands on her skin, the way his presence filled her senses, how small she felt as she stood before him. Her skin buzzed as she remembered the energy between them as he pinned her between the desk and his hulking frame. She stepped away from the door, throwing herself in a heap on the bed, her face buried in the sheets. She screamed into the comforter until her throat was raw. 

She spent the finality of her days on the ship sitting on the bow and watching the water, reading books as she sprawled out on the balcony in the sun or rifling through the captain's things. She made it a point to eat alongside him in the map room. He taught her how to read a map and they shared stories of childhood mischief and laughter galore. They were comfortable in each other’s presence. The final night, she had snagged one of the captains shirts- inhaling deeply the scent of his salty skin and the faintest hint of musky cologne- trying to soothe herself as the storm raged on outside. She snuggled deeper into the sheets and clutched the shirt closer, drifting off to sleep. 

“Don’t let those ropes snap again men! Keep us on course!” Tora shouted, wiping the slashing rain from his eyes. He held firm at the helm, his knuckles white as she struggled to keep the rudder on course below the crashing waves. His crew scurried about, manning sails and tying down anything that wasn’t already. He fought to keep his eyes open, finally giving into his own fatigue. He passed possession of his ship to his first mate and fought the biting wind to the door of his cabin. He wrenched it open and struggled to close it quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping woman. He glanced over at her sleeping frame as he stripped his drenched clothes and froze when lightning flashed, illuminating her and the fabric she had nestled her face into. My shirt. His brain screamed at him, willing him to crawl in next to her and pull her into his arms and ravish her desperately to the pulse of the tempest that beat relentlessly at the intruder that cut through her angry waves. He quelled the aching in his bones and focused on dressing before he became overwhelmed by his own need. He stepped quietly to the side of the bed, ghosting his fingers over her cheek before laying a soft kiss on her forehead. He walked to the adjoining door, but before he could her tiny voice called out to him. 

“Tora?” She sat, rubbing sleep from her eyes, still clutching his shirt in her tiny hand. 

“Yes, Darling?” He responded, turning fully to face her. He noticed a small blush dust her cheeks and he cocked his head curiously. 

“Are you coming to bed?” She questioned, her voice still thick with sleep. His heart slammed in his chest and he willed his body to move to her. He nodded silently before slipping underneath the sheets, shocked as she curled her soft body against his. He felt the heat of her body through her thin shift and his mouth dried. 

“You’re so cold.” She stated, pulling herself closer into him. “Let me warm you.” Her voice was drifting from him as she slowly drifted back into the sweet embrace of sleep. It was so soft and he felt his cock stir at the thought of her warming every part of him. His fantasy was dashed as a faint snore erupted from her. He laid awake as her breathing slowed, counting each one, willing the night to carry on forever as she laid beside him. 

Poppy stirred, her skin hot and sticky with sweat. Her fingers drew lazy shapes over the warm, hard surface beneath them and she froze, realizing that something wasn’t right. She peeked out from her lashes, her gaze meeting the sleeping face of the Captain. She flushed immediately, pulling her hand from his chest. His hand that had found the bare skin of her thigh during the night twitched and his thumb stroked her slowly.

“Mmm. Don’t stop. That feels fantastic .” His voice was low and husky, the voice she had imagined him speaking to her with in the bath. Their eyes locked and her hand returned to his chest, tracing the scars that painted his muscular body. Poppy rose slightly, hoping to gain a better angle. The distance once more began to close and his hand found her cheek. Their noses brushed and before their lips could connect, a knock resounded. Poppy flopped back onto the bed and placed her hands over her face. A frustrated grunt left the Captain and she shivered at the sound. His long legs carried him to the door, pulling it open hastily.   
“We’ve been docked since morning, Captain.” A greasy crewman mumbled, his eyes glued to the woman sprawled on the bed, her long legs enticing his eyes. Tora stepped closer to him, his body filling the frame, blocking Poppy from view.   
“Make yourself useful and start bringing things to the Market.” His tone was bitter and he slammed the door, glancing back at the woman dressed in sheer fabric and afternoon light. Wordlessly, he dressed and pulled his hat over his eyes before storming out, slamming the door behind him. 

Poppy had stayed frozen during the entire exchange and blinked rapidly as her mind reeled at the situation she had found herself in. Not wanting to be left behind, she stood, donning her clothing -all of it this time- and rushed to find Tora standing at the foot of the plank, speaking with the dockmaster. She arrived at his side right as he placed a small leather pouch in his hands, thanking him for his candor. Silently, his hand enveloped hers, pulling her after him towards the bustling seaside town. They passed tables dressed with colorful fabrics and beautiful jewels and trinkets, her eyes drifting down the market stalls. They diverted off to a small vendor near the end of the row and she let his hand drop as she gazed over the beautiful dresses that swayed in the breeze.   
“Tora! What a surprise!” The elderly woman chirped, a thick french accent slurring her words, taking his hands in hers. He beamed down at her, his dimples revealing themselves.  
“Alice! So good to see you! I was hoping you would be out today.” He returned. The two chatted quietly as Poppy thumbed through finely crafted gowns that hung from the short roof. Her breath caught in her throat as she spied a dress blowing softly and she pulled it down to look closer. It was a soft, white fabric with sleeves that came to her elbow, trimmed with pale yellow lace. The skirt was cut short at her knees and was detailed with two small strips of the same lace about three inches above the hem. Lastly, she stared at the soft brown leather underbust corset that was paired with it. She placed it back in its original position and returned to the side of her companion. He held a heavy stack of clothing in his arms, smiling down at her and rifling through his pockets for his coin purse.  
“You would look beautiful in that, my dear.” Alice commented, gesturing to the dress she had been admiring. Poppy blushed faintly and glanced back at it.   
“For you, Miss Yeke, the dress is on me.” The woman walked away, hushing any form of protest Poppy tried to put up, including ones about the assumed relationship she had with Tora.  
“Oh Alice, I couldn’t ever repay you!”   
“No need, just keep this one here happy and out of trouble.” She stated, wrapping the dress and corset up into a small bundle. Before she handed it over, she stared at Poppy’s feet before reaching under her table and tossing a pair of tan boots on top of the package. She thanked Alice repeatedly, promising to make it up to her. Beside her, Tora chuckled and threw a heavy satchel of coins into her delicate hands, winking at her.   
“Come see me before you leave, mon petit chou.” She reached across the table, giving him a kiss on each cheek. They thanked her once more and continued down the street. Their hands seeked each other as they both silently worked to balance their individual packages. 

“Do I look okay?” Poppy asked, twirling in her new dress. She watched for his reaction, pleased at the flush that tipped his ears. She had been so excited to wear it that they had forgone any other plans he may have had. Now, back aboard the ship, she beamed brightly, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her legs. 

The bar was lively and women danced languidly to the music, their sultry gazes luring drunken sailors into their clutches. Poppy couldn’t help but stare in awe at the place. It was a double story, the ground floor housing a small stage against the back wall and large tables lined the rest and sat in neat rows, outlining the dance floor. Savage noises leaked down the stairs off to her left only to be swept up as the music swelled. She sat at the bar next to the front doors with Tora, Billy, and a few others she had yet to get to know. She sipped at the thick beer placed before her, grimacing at the strong taste.   
“So Captain,” She started, drawing his attention. “You claim to be the dreadfully vicious ‘Bloody King’ but I have seen no such actions that might support your claim.” She punctuated her sentiment with a brave gulp.   
“Whadya mean, miss? He threw Norris overboard for no damn good reason! The night ya showed yer pretty face, actually.” Billy interjected, cutting off any response the Captain may have begun to formulate. She stared at the drunken first mate in disbelief. Norris… The man who…   
“There is the answer to the question that was seemin’ to burn at ya.” Tora slurred, giving her a wink.   
“You threw him overboard?!” She nearly shouted, her hand flying to her mouth.   
“ I may run a ship full of plunderers and miscreants but I will not stand for any women to be harmed aboard my ship or in my presence.” He grinned at her, his hand reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She processed the newly acquired information and decided that there was no reason for her to be upset. He was defending my honor, to be fair. She smiled into her beer at the vision she had dreamed up of him plunging into the unforgiving waves, a shark snaring him in its teeth upon submersion.   
As the night wore on, the men were picked off, one by one by scantily clad women and she kept her curiosity reigned, sure that she had no desire to know where they had disappeared off to. She excused herself to the restroom and as she worked her way back to the bar, a hand captured her upper arm. She yelped and yanked away, unable to escape the tight hold.   
“How much for the night?” Rum and halitosis filled her nose and she tried again to pull away. The man before her was shorty and pudgy, his face greasy and his teeth were nearly black. His hand began to slip up her thigh and she began to panic, not wanting to relive the unpleasant experience she had with Norris. She attempted to brush his hand off and he fought her, pushing higher up. His hand groped her ass and she slapped him. He reeled back, his hand tightening on her.   
“ I suggest you let her go, David.” Tora’s voice came from behind her. She felt relief wash over her as the man dropped her arm and smirked at Tora, who had pulled her into his arms.   
“Not willin’ to share yer bitch, eh Yeke? Never seen ya so set on a whore before. She must be somethin’ then. Ain’t know she was spoken fer for the night.” He chuckled. As he brushed past the pair, he spoke once more. “When you’re available I promise to give ya a night ye won’t forget.” He winked and smacked Poppy’s ass. She gave a shout and watched the scene that very quickly unfolded before her. Tora released her and chugged the beer left in his glass and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. The man had made it back out to the main hall and tumbled to the floor, shards of glass from the bottle that had hit him raining down around him. Tora was then marching over to him and delivered a swift kick to the offenders ribs, a sickening crunch reached her. She quickly darted over to Billy who was sipping his drink at the bar and making himself very comfortable with the bartender.  
“Billy! You have to help him!” She shouted, gesturing to Tora who was now kneeling over the grubby man, blood splattering his face and shirt.  
“He’ll be fine. Here, ‘ave a drink.” He smirked, handing her a new glass. She frowned at him, taking it in her hands. If no one else was worried, she convinced herself that neither should she. The music had kicked up and everyone resumed their activities, ignoring the fight that had broken out. She watched in abject horror as a group of men struggled to pull the massive man from atop their friend, his face bloodied and mashed until it was unrecognizable. It took a handful to subdue him and she watched as his chest heaved and he worked desperately to return to his victim. Once seemingly calm, he was released. He stalked to the bar, slamming the drink she had in her hands. His breathing was ragged and he smeared a hand over his bloodied face, spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood onto the wooden floor. He gave her a satisfied grin, the veins in his neck starting to slow their throbbing as he settled from the conflict.   
“Bloody enough for you, Darling?” He whispered in her ear, sending electric waves through her. She felt the fire light low in her abdomen and couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. His face quickly contorted to one of pain and his back arched, pushing her against the counter. He reached back, yanking a knife out, a roar escaping his mouth. He spun, sending the knife into his attacker, his head lolling on the sew strips of muscle and tendon that held it on before dropping to the floor. They were quickly shooed out the door by the owner of the bar, a string of horrible insults following them. 

“Sit!” She barked, pushing Tora down into his large chair. She disappeared out the door, returning a few minutes later with a bowl, rag and a wad of bandages. She twisted the rag, ridding it of excess water and he couldn’t help but stare at her mouth, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her gaze was intense as she stood before him, taking a bloodied hand into his. She pressed the rag to it and he let out a sharp hiss. She finished, moving to the next, dipping the rag back into the bowl. The water swirled a pale pink as she wrung it out once again. After she was content with the state of his knuckles, she bandaged them and hung the cloth aside the bowl. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, peeling it off of him, carefully pulling it away from the dried blood surrounding his stab wound.   
“When I questioned your credibility, I didn’t anticipate that you would be so brazen as to try and prove it.” She bit, glowering at him. He laughed softly, leaning forward so that she had better access. When she pressed the rag to his skin he jerked, causing her to jump. She placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder trying to steady him but upon contact again he lurched up and out of the chair.   
“That hurts! Can’t you be a bit more delicate?” He shouted, glaring down at her.   
“Well if you stopped moving it wouldn’t hurt so bad! Now sit, or I’ll really make it hurt.” Poppy’s tone was demanding and he mumbled under his breath, returning to his seat. She worked more cautiously, feathering over it. It took longer but he didn’t seem to be so bothered so she settled for the slow pace. The fingers of her free hand softly rubbed his uninjured side as an unspoken reassurance. Once it was finally cleaned she fumbled with something he hadn’t noticed before and as she produced a small needle and some thread he once more leapt to his feet.   
“You’re not stitching me up!” He shouted. She balled her fists, taking a deep breath.   
“Yes, I am. Sit.” Her voice was steady and she worked to contain her building frustration. He shook his head childishly, stepping away from her. She followed suit, closing the distance between them again.   
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Just sit down and let me stitch you up!” She hollered.   
“No! It will heal just fine. I don’t need stitches.” He retorted, backing up another step.   
“Yes you do! Now stop being such a baby and just sit down and let me do this!” Her hands reached for him but he dodged them nimbly, only flinching at the slight pain in his shoulder.   
“No! I don’t! This isn’t the first time I’ve been stabbed, so I think I know how it works.” He towered over her, hoping to intimidate her but instead, she simply puffed out her chest, silently taking a stand.   
“Let me fix it! Also, maybe if your big ego didn’t get in the way, you wouldn’t get stabbed so often.” She reached again for his arm but he grabbed her hand, preventing any further movement.   
“My ego? In case you don’t recall, I got this saving you!” Her lip twitched in anger at the statement.   
“In case you don’t recall, he walked away from the situation! You’re the brute who threw a bottle at his head.” A growl erupted from deep in his throat as he reached for her other hand that attempted to creep up his shoulder.   
“Brute? You’re calling me a brute? Woman you drive me absolutely mad!” They stood scowling at each other, the silence nearly deafening after their screaming match. Her eyes flickered to his mouth and he hadn’t missed it. A pregnant pause surrounded them and his hands slid up her arms. Unable to contain himself, he captured her lips in his, feeling her melt immediately into him. She felt the needle slip from her fingers and she wound them into his inky hair, moaning softly into his mouth. Their hands seized hungrily at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so excited for the next chapter. It may be a hair shorter but it should be coming out in the next two weeks sometime!!


	5. Bask In the Warmth of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather spicy, not that anyone didn't expect that. This chapter is about 1000 words shorter than the normal words, sorry for that. I was trying to bust one out for all of my lovely readers!

The air was thick with their heavy breaths and tension. Tora bent slightly, his hands sliding from around her waist to the backs of her thighs, picking her up effortlessly. She gasped and his tongue slid into her mouth and he crossed the room, placing her gently on the desk. Her hands shot out behind her, attempting to hold her steady, knocking over his quill and inkpot.They broke apart momentarily and she glanced down at the slowly pooling ink.  
“I’m so sorry.” She started to apologize, stopping as his finger touched her lips, the smirk forming on the Captain’s face; so very telling of his thoughts. His arm reached out, sweeping everything off the desk on one fell swoop. He moved to replace his finger with his mouth but she stopped him, gripping his wrist as she slid his pointer and middle finger into her mouth, her tongue working over them diligently. His eyes widened slightly, never leaving hers as she sucked on them. He groaned, his free hand clutching the back of her head, pulling her off of his fingers, letting them rest against her bottom lip. She whined greedily, flickering her tongue over his fingertips.  
“Stay put.” He ordered, removing himself from her grip, crossing the room swiftly to lock the door.  
Poppy took this moment to take another breath, her corset feeling rather tight as her mind raced. She watched his bare back rippling as he rested his palms against the wood of the door for a moment, his chest heaving as he sucked in a breath. The light of the lanterns had dimmed significantly, washing them in a hazy glow. He stood to his full height, turning to face her. She shivered desperately, warmth pooling between her thighs as he stalked towards her, his eyes seeming to glow. She watched his every move and he looked like a starving predator staring at its prey. She chewed her lip, leaning into his touch as he gripped her waist. She kissed his chest, nipping softly at the taut flesh, licking and sucking.  
“You devious little minx. I would be very careful.” His voice was coarse, tugging tightly at her hair. Poppy let out a breathy moan, only encouraging him further. He chuckled darkly, freeing her hair and falling to her thigh, slowly pushing up the hem of her dress until it was gathered at the tops of them. His eyes finally left hers as he stared down at her milky skin. His hand pressed against her, earning yet another whimper of pleasure. His lips touched her throat, his teeth lightly grazing it, earning a shiver. Poppy felt her nipples tighten, seeking the warmth of his touch.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her throbbing pulse, licking from the base of her throat to her earlobe.  
Poppy moaned, her fingers fumbling with the ties of his trousers. He stopped her, his eyes telling her to wait. Instead, he reached around her, loosening the strings of the corset and undoing the buttons that ran down her back, her dress slipping down her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat as her skin was bared to him. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer and lifted her slightly. She pushed the dress down her legs, letting it pool on the floor between them and stared at Tora as he sank to his knees, quickly pressing his tongue between her lips. Her back arched and his name tumbled from her lips. He removed his lips from her and growled, his fingers digging into her legs.  
“It’s Sir.” He barked, his voice thick with arousal. Poppy nodded weakly, gasping again as he dove back into her pussy. He worked diligently, dragging his tongue over her slick hole then pressing firmly against her clit, moaning in satisfaction as her hands gripped his head and her legs tightened around his head. He pushed them apart, pinning them open so that he had better access.  
“You taste so fucking good. Like the sweetest honey.” He purred, pressing a damp kiss to the inside of her thigh.  
“Tor- Sir, please. Don’t stop.” She begged, pushing herself closer to his mouth. His warm breath, cool in comparison to the heat burning at her core, blew over her and she groaned loudly. He laughed, returning to her. To her surprise, a finger slipped into her and pushed her closer to the brink of her orgasm. Tora’s tongue moved furiously over her clit, his finger drawing delicious sounds from her mouth and as she raced towards the edge, he withdrew completely, leaving her a shuddering, stuttering mess. He rose, placing his hands on either side of her body.  
“I- Why? You… I was so close!” Slight anger filled her as the coil in her stomach slowly unwound.  
“You think I really would let you off that easy? Truly adorable.” His fingers brushed her chin before he gripped it, forcing her to look into his eyes. “I won’t give you what you want until you’re fucking begging me for it.” He placed a soft kiss to her nose, stepping back and lowering himself into the plush chair that had been pushed backwards in the heat of the moment.  
“If you want to come, then earn it.” He stated, folding his arms behind his head. She slid from the desk, her legs still wobbling. She dropped to the floor, crawling towards him. She ripped his pants down his ankles, freeing his cock. It was… very proportionate, she noted, lightly stroking him. Her eyes locked onto his as she leaned forward, licking a long stripe from his balls, up the length of his shaft, before taking the head into her mouth. A loud moan left him and she smiled around him, bobbing her head slowly, reaching further and further down. His hand returned to her head, pushing ever so slightly as she worked, her hand taking over the length she had yet to reach with her throat. She lightly grazed her teeth along the underside, enjoying the feeling of him twitching beneath her. His moans began to inch closer and closer, as he felt the telltale tightening in his groin and he tugged her head away, earning a look of confusion from the woman before him. He beckoned her up, pulling her into his lap, her legs falling to either side of him. She lowered herself slowly, the head of his cock slipping through her slick folds, but never entering her. His hands held her in place, hovering her over him. She cocked her head to the side and stared as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“We don’t have to do this.” He offered up, his breathing struggling to return to normal.  
“I want to.” She returned, her hands finding his cheeks. He stared into her eyes, his own softening for her.  
“You’re not obligated to do this, Poppylan. You have my protection either way. If you don’t want to do this, you really don’t have to.” His voice was sharp, her eyes widening at the words.  
“If I didn’t want to… I wouldn’t be here, with you, in this room, alone. You know that.” She reassured, pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
“Anytime you want to stop, just say so. I would never, ever want to hurt you.” He smiled at her, kissing her back. She leaned forward, placing a kiss below his ear.  
“Yes Sir… Now are you going to fuck me into oblivion, or not?” She purred, licking the shell of his ear. His grip tightened on her waist and he gathered her into his arms, crossing the room with long strides. He kicked open the door to the adjoining bedroom and tossed her lightly onto the bed before joining her. She kneeled on the mattress, pressing him onto his back before climbing astride. A look of confusion swept over his face before it was overtaken with one of devious joy. Poppy lowered herself onto him, enjoying the feeling of his cock stretching her out. A strangled groan erupted from him and his leg twitched underneath her.  
“You’re so fucking tight.” His voice was strained and his fingers curled into the soft, fleshy parts of her. “It is so much better than I imagined.” His eyes were closed and he focused on the dripping heat coating him.  
“You thought of me like this?” Poppy questioned breathlessly, the coil tightening once more. She braced herself on his chest, her fingers splayed out over his musculature.  
“So many nights. So many ways.” He admitted, bucking up against her, causing her to inhale sharply. He flipped them quickly, pressing her into the mattress as he drove into her, his hips snapping into her repeatedly. As he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, the other worked fluttering circles over her clit, drawing out more and more of her whines and thoughtless words. He began to slow, feeling his own orgasm building but Poppy’s eyes flew open.  
“Please, don’t stop. I am so fucking close. Please Sir.” She begged, her back arching into him, drawing him deeper into her.  
“Then come for me, darling.” He beckoned. The words tipped her over the edge and she shook and wailed as she peaked. Tora’s hips stuttered against her thighs and he fell forward, catching himself on his forearms. His face was buried in her neck, inhaling the soft scent of salty sweat and lavender. He rolled off her, pulling her into his chest. They both laid there quietly, their breathing patterns regulating.  
“Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water, blankets, a snack..” Tora asked, running his hands over her soft skin. Poppy laughed quietly against his chest, glancing up to meet his eyes.  
“Just you. Let me bask in the heat of you.” She responded, nuzzling herself closer. Tora simply smiled, coiling her hair around his finger, relishing in the stillness of the moment. Within moments, soft snores came from the woman at his side and he smiled brighter, staring down at her as the moonbeams bounced off her soft skin, illuminating her freckles he wished to count, and weaved shadows through her lashes. Placing one final kiss to her forehead he soon tumbled into the warm embrace of sleep, his dreams filling with a pair of familiar brown eyes. 

Poppy stretched, goosebumps dotting her arms as the cool breeze woke her. Her legs ached and she smiled in her half-awoken state, recalling the prior evenings events.  
“What is that goofy smile for?” A voice startled her. She opened her eyes, pulling the sheet over her chest, relieved to see the Captain crossing the room, drying his hair with a towel. The soft glow of the rising sun bathed him, igniting the now familiar feeling of arousal low in her gut.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She taunted, holding her hand out for him. He took it, allowing himself to be pulled into her, grinning against her lips.  
“Well, good morning to you then, sweetheart.” He laughed, pulling away from her slightly. She pulled him again, this time causing him to fall onto his back.  
“Would you like to make it even better?” She questioned, crawling to him, hitching a leg over his waist. She ran her hands over his chest, licking and biting at his neck.  
“Sweetheart, as much as I would absolutely love to have breakfast in bed,” A knock at the door interrupted him, making Poppy scowl. “I do regrettably have business to attend to.” He kissed her, his teeth catching her bottom lip. She slid back onto the bed, watching as he began to tug on his trousers and sighed loudly, causing him to look at her through his heavy lashes.  
“I guess I will just stay here, all by my lonesome, and entertain myself.” She stated, running her hands over her breasts, pushing the sheet down so that they were wholly exposed to the morning rays. Tora’s head fell back, his eyes closed and he huffed, shoving his trousers back down.  
“ I suppose business can wait until I feel I have sated your appetite, Darling.” He surrendered, tearing the sheet off her body. 

The sun was high in the sky by the time either of them made it out of bed. Tora had been tempted back to bed three separate times that morning, only escaping when he promised Poppy he would return as soon as he could. Poppy lounged in the tub, scrubbing the scent of sex and sweat from her skin, basking in the lavender bath oils Tora had left out for her. Once clean and dressed, she made her way across the deck and down the stairs into the galley where Phillip greeted her, his apron dusted lightly with flour.  
“Well, afternoon to ya’ dear!” He gave her a knowing smile and her cheeks heated. She greeted him back, taking up her place on the counter, balancing her book on her knee as she bit into an apple she had snaked from the bowl of fruit.  
She couldn’t focus on the words, all of them blending together before her as her mind wandered to thoughts of her pirate captain.  
“Somethin’ on yer mind love? Ye been staring at the same page for the last 10 minutes.” Phillip called to her, pulling her from her thoughts.  
“Just lost in thought is all.” She smiled into her bite, closing the book up and hopping off the counter. She crossed to her friend, watching as he rolled out a pie crust, filling it with all manner of spiced fruits. He walked her though the process, explaining that to get a crisp edge you had to dust it lightly with egg and sugar. She found this intriguing. Anytime she had tried to watch the cooks in the kitchen, her mother would materialize from some dark corner, barking at her to return to her studies and to be a ‘proper young woman’. The memory made her grimace. None of that mattered now though, because she was never going back to that god awful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two whole chapters in two days?! Now that is unheard of! I hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
